Supernatural Bay
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Supernatural creatures are gathering in Summer Bay and war is brewing. Which side will you choose? An AU version of Home & Away in which our favourite characters are supernatural creatures. VampireCasey etc. Set early 2014. Various pairings, some canon, some not.
1. The Hunger

**Warning! This is rated M because there will be swearing, violence and general inappropriateness. And yeah, some characters will probably die. Enjoy! :D**

Casey wipes the bar again. It never looks clean, the cloth seems to leave streaks that just won't go away.

"Does this look clean to you?" he questions in frustration, pointing to a particularly stubborn streak. Kyle smirks at him.

"Keep scrubbing and you'll wear a hole right through it." That wasn't an answer.

"Yeah, but is it clean?" he questions again, rubbing the cloth over it once more.

"Yes," Kyle says, snatching the cloth out of his hand, "go clear some tables or something."

"Fine." Casey stalks off, it wasn't like he'd chosen this, it wasn't his fault Kyle's psycho ex had showed up in town and nearly killed him.

He does a round of the restaurant, collecting plates and cutlery people are finished with. He stacks them high on his arm, this whole vampire gig isn't all bad, at least he's stronger and more agile than before. Casey dumps them in the kitchen and heads back out into the restaurant where he runs into Tamara.

"Since when did you start working at Angelo's?" she asks in surprise. _Since sunlight burns me to death and gyms classes are on the sunny beach._

"Since now." He can't tell her the reason and it isn't like he owes her an explanation anyway.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he says, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to ignore the burn in his throat. She eyes him warily. "I'm just hungry." That comment eases her tension. She smiles up at him.

"You work in a restaurant." _If only it were that simple._

"Work being the key word there. I better get back to it."

xxx

Casey's glad once his shift is done, it's hard being around so many people, knowing their veins are full of blood. He wants that blood but an aversion to killing is a vestige of his mortal coil, that and he is trying his best not to draw attention. He knows of course that he could leave Summer Bay, but Heath and Brax are still here and he's not ready to leave them yet.

Being a vampire was still so new. Phoebe had given him a rundown on the basics before she'd skipped town and he's seen enough movies and TV shows that he isn't completely ignorant of what it means. _They'll grow older and I won't. They'll die and I won't. One day they'll be gone and I'll be alone._ He walks along the beach, gazing out at the black water, and up at the twinkling stars. _I could turn them..._ The water is so dark, he'll never see it blue again. _I can't, I can't take it from them._ Unlike TV though, there's no dodgy cop out that lets him walk in the sun. No daylight rings or sparkly diamond skin. He sighs and heads for home, the oncoming dawn prickling against his skin. He needs the darkness of his coffin before the sun rises.

xxx

It's after nine when Casey wakes and outside the sky is truly dark. His throat aches with thirst. Rising from his coffin he sees that Heath is waiting for him. It's his turn. Casey goes to him, drawn by a potential meal. Casey hears Heath's heart quicken, and can smell the fragrant blood flowing under his skin. He steps forward and presses their bodies together, slides his hand behind Heath's head. Heath tilts it to the side and Casey leans down, sinking his fangs into his brother's neck. The sweet liquid flows down his throat sating his burning thirst. He swallows mouthful after mouthful, determined to drink until every last drop is gone. He needs to satisfy this painful hunger. His feeding is interrupted by hands on his chest, pushing him back, but he knows he's stronger, that fighting against him is useless.

"That's enough Case," Heath's voice cuts through the haze, and with one final push he manages to put a little distance between them.

Is Heath really saying no to him? _He can't be, I'm the little one._ He wipes his chin and considers. There's no denying Heath is paler than usual, but he's tough, and the hunger is still there. Casey reaches for his brother again, just a little more won't hurt. "No more Case," Heath says, a trickle of fear finding it's way into his voice. He takes a step back, brown eyes fixed warily on Casey. He backs into Brax who has appeared in the doorway. Brax steadies Heath with a hand on his upper arm, fingers curling around firm flesh. The tension between the human and the vampire drops instantly, and Heath looks gratefully at Brax. His eldest brother studies him with thoughtful blue eyes before he speaks.

"This isn't working is it." His statement is directed towards Casey. Casey doesn't want to appear ungrateful for what his brothers are doing for him, but Brax is right, feeding from just the two of them can't sustain him. Casey shakes his head slowly, finally acknowledging the dilemma they are in.

"I need more." His voice is barely more than a whisper when he tells his brothers they aren't enough.

"Then we'll have to find more," Brax says decisively.

"Where?" Heath asks.

"We can ask Kyle for a start. We'll figure the rest out from there."

 **AN: Basically this is a self-indulgent story that could go anywhere. Questions and requests will make it more interesting for everyone, so let me know if there are any characters (past or present) you want to see in it, or if there is anything you want to know more about, and I'll try to write it in. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Control Issues

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed :)**

"You're late," Kyle points out to Casey when his little brother finally rolls into Angelo's for his shift.

"We had _stuff_ to sort out." By stuff Kyle knows Casey means vampire stuff. Kyle can't help but feel a certain amount of responsibility for Casey's fate, Phoebe would never have come here if it wasn't for him.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really," Casey sighs, "it's something I need to talk to you about actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah, but not here." They're at the bar so Kyle suggests the storeroom and Casey follows him inside. Kyle turns to face Casey in the small space, and Casey is standing very close. Out of sight of other people Kyle's heart skips a beat when realises he's alone with a fledgling vampire _. He's still Casey, still your brother._ Kyle can almost believe that. Casey really doesn't look all that different. Maybe a little paler, dark circles under his eyes, and of course the fangs, but he's careful to hide them. The main difference is his eyes, they almost glow, and the look in them hints at danger, there's just something not quite human about it. _A predator watching prey._ Casey cocks his head to the side in a disconcerting way. Kyle swallows nervously and wills himself to stay calm. _It's just Casey._

"I need more blood," Casey says without preamble, pulling himself back from wherever it is his thoughts just wandered to. "Will you let me drink from you?" It's not like Kyle can say he didn't think this might happen.

"How much would you need?"

"I dunno, a couple hundred mils I 'spose."

"When?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Right," Kyle nods, knowing he can't say no. "Let's finish our shift first and you can do it after." Kyle wants to get work out of the way, he's not sure how he'll feel after Casey's fed.

"Okay," is all Casey says before he turns and heads back into the restaurant.

xxx

"Where?"

"Where's best?"

"Wherever there are big blood vessels. Heath lets me feed from his neck, Brax prefers the wrist."

"But you prefer the neck."

"Yes."

"Okay then." Kyle bares his neck for Casey, and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was just as excited about this as he was nervous. Casey's breath is cool against his skin as leans in. He wraps his arms around Kyle, pulling him into an intimate embrace. Then Kyle feels Casey's lips on his skin, it sends a shiver through him, then there's pressure and pain as Casey's fangs pierce his skin. It hurts at first but the longer Casey drinks the better it feels. _I'm sinking._ Kyle's legs begin to give way but Casey is strong and holds him tight, he trusts Casey not to drop him. _I'm floating_. And suddenly Kyle doesn't need Casey's help anymore. He feels glorious, light as a feather, like anything is possible. It lasts only a fleeting moment...

xxx

"Have a good time." Heath and Brax wave Ricky and Bianca off. They're always off on girly weekends together.

"It's good that they hit it off, huh? I'm glad Bianca's got a friend like Ricky."

"Yeah," Brax agrees, "rumour has it Braxton's can be hard to put up with."

Heath flashes his brother a devilish grin.

xxx

Casey pulls his mouth from the wound, savouring the feeling of sated thirst, it feels so good to have taken his fill. For the first time in his vampiric life he feels satisfied. _Thank you Kyle_. Kyle who is limp in his arms.

"Kyle?" Casey shakes his brother, "Kyle?" Kyle doesn't respond. _Oh fuck, I've killed him._ He shakes Kyle more insistently, hoping against hope that he's mistaken, but still Kyle doesn't move. _Calm down and think._ What was it Phoebe did when she made the same mistake? _Fed me her blood._ Right, he can do that. Casey bites his wrist and presses it to Kyle's still mouth. Kyle doesn't respond so Casey forces his mouth open, allowing the blood to run down his throat.

"C'mon Kyle, c'mon." _I've killed him. I've killed my brother._ Then there is movement against his skin as Kyle begins to suck at the wound. _Thank God._ As Kyle grows stronger, he latches his mouth around the wound on Casey's wrist and takes long pulls of blood. It feels like threads being pulled through his veins, a growing, grabbing pain that builds until Casey can't stand it. He pushes Kyle off, both of them weak and dazed, Casey from blood loss, and Kyle as his body begins to change...

xxx

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me._ It's unmistakable when Kyle walks in the door, he's a bloody vampire too.

"What the hell happened?!" Brax snaps.

"An accident," Casey offers apologetically.

"An accident? Damn it, you were supposed to be making things easier." Brax can't hide his annoyance. "Christ Casey, you've made it so much worse!"

"It's not like I meant to," Casey bites back. "What was I 'sposed to do? Let him die?"

"No," Brax concedes with a huff, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "but now we've got two vampires to feed and one less person to do it."

"Phoebe lives like this, we could get her to teach us," Casey suggests.

"You're right Case..." Brax agrees, there's got to be a better way to do this.

"About that," Kyle says, "we kinda didn't part on the best of terms..."

"Fix it," Brax commands, "you need her."

"You know what else we need," Heath chimes in.

"What's that?" Brax asks.

"Another coffin."


	3. Phone A Friend

**AN: This is pretty dialogue heavy, mainly because I'm lazy. Enjoy...**

Summer Bay. _Should I go back?_ Phoebe wants to forget the place but she can't. Something about it calls to her even now. Or is it someone? She'd left in a huff but Kyle was right to be upset about Casey, wasn't he? She loves being a vampire but admittedly it is an adjustment. _Especially for someone like Kyle's brother._ Casey had loved the sun. She still wasn't sure what had happened. After fifty years she had a pretty firm handle on her bloodlust but she'd lost control that night. Not that it would've mattered except Kyle had found her with a dying Casey and he'd begged her to save his brother. She'd done it for him but he still blamed her for ruining Casey's life. How was she supposed to know the handsome stranger was Kyle's brother? They looked nothing alike. Maybe it's the way she'd left things with Kyle that has her wanting to go back so badly. Phoebe is pulled from her musings by the sound of her phone ringing.

"I was just thinking about you," she answers.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You tell me..."

"Good. I hope..."

"Kyle," Phoebe says more seriously, noting the tense tone of his voice, "what's wrong?"

"I need your help. We need your help..."

"Who? What's happened?"

"Me and Case, he turned me."

"What?! Why? Why would you let him do that?! I was never allowed-"

"I didn't let him, it was an accident, I'm sure you can understand that." Phoebe doesn't like his sarcastic tone, but he was right, she had done the same thing to Casey not a month ago.

"Point taken. How may I be of assistance Mr Bennett?"

"Braxton."

"Right, Braxton. So how can I help?"

"This happened because Casey was, is, having control issues. I get that you're maybe not the best person to ask but you're the only other vampire we know so we were hoping maybe you'd consider coming back and teaching us what you know?"

"I'm glad you want something, you'd really put the boot in if you didn't, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing idiot. So you want me to come all the way back to Summer Bay for you after the way you carried on?"

"I was kinda hoping you would, yeah..."

"Well I guess I could, but you'd have to sweeten the deal a little. Make me an offer."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure, I'll know it when you say it." There was silence on the other end. No, not silence, muffled voices. _Shoulda known he couldn't make a decision without his brothers._ "Kyle, you still there?"

"Yep. How about a date?" Egotistical much? But she can work with that.

"Yeah okay, a date."

"Okay great, we'll set it up when you get here."

"See you soon lover." Phoebe ends the call. An ambiguous agreement suits her just fine.

xxx

"What's with the unscheduled getaway? The next one's not for two weeks..." Ricky points out to Bianca as they drive along the country road. It's pitch black out here, no street lights, no moon.

"Can't hurt to break the pattern up, right?"

"Guess not."

"Especially with Casey being turned..." Bee had a point there. Braxton's had a way of drawing unwanted attention, no reason that shouldn't cross over into the supernatural world. This was going to make their lives much harder.

"Why'd it have to be a vampire?" Ricky laments.

"It is unfortunate..." Bianca agrees.

"Reckon that might be a bit of an understatement." It's just a feeling Ricky can't shake. Something is coming and it's not gonna be pretty.

xxx

Yep, Heath was right, they definitely needed another coffin.

"Get ya elbow outta my face," Casey says, shoving at Kyle as best he can within the cramped confines of the wooden box.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get comfortable," Kyle squirms. Casey is lying on his back and Kyle his lying onto top of him, there really isn't enough room in here for both of them.

"Pretty sure that's not gonna happen so just lie still, would ya?"

"Fine," Kyle huffs, letting his body go limp and becoming a dead weight on top of Casey. "That better?" he mumbles against Casey's neck.

"Not really, but I 'spose it'll have to do."


	4. Bite Me

The first familiar face he comes across on his arrival back in Summer Bay is Heath Braxton. _Of course it'd be Heath._ He kills the engine on his bike and kicks the stand down. He climbs off and removes his helmet. The fresh sea breeze feels good on his face, and the smell of the ocean is invigorating.

"Murphy? What the hell are you doing back in town?"

"Missed the place I guess."

Heath looks at him suspiciously but there's no real hostility there, in fact there isn't much of anything. Heath looks terrible, he's pale and clammy, and looks as though it's a struggle for him just to stay on his feet. His eyes are dull, and he's wearing too many clothes for the heat of the day. Liam's eyes wander instinctively to Heath's neck and there's his answer, Heath's been fed on by some filthy bloodsucker.

"Just as long as it's not to cause trouble," Heath attempts to threaten, but he's pathetic really, far too weak to make any kind of threat stick. Liam figures he should enjoy seeing Heath like this but it isn't the case. A protectiveness overcomes him, and a need to make this right.

"Looks like you've found enough trouble without my help."

"Two seconds back in town and you're already pissing me off. Go back to wherever it is you came from and stay there."

In the past Liam would've loved nothing more than to fight back but he can't pick a fight with someone so obviously inferior to him.

"Heath," Liam coaxes gently, "I don't wanna fight with you, let's start again."

Heath tries to scowl at him, but this minor argument it seems had used up the little energy he had left. He sways and Liam knows he's going to faint. Liam vaults over the railing that divides the gravel car park from the grassy parkland and reaches the stubborn Braxton just in time to ease him gently to the ground when he passes out.

"Heath, Heath," he says, shaking him lightly to no avail. There are two ways to go from here. One is to take Heath to the hospital and let the doctors help him. That would be the obvious thing, the human thing, to do. But the other option, the one that involves tending to Heath himself and maybe learning something useful, is more appealing. Heath's vitals are steady, if a little weak, so Liam decides to take the opportunity this presents. Getting some answers might be as simple, or as difficult, as a conversation with Heath Braxton. Either way, it's worth a try.

xxx

What a weird person to dream about. Why would he dream about Liam Murphy of all people? Heath wakes with a headache, a dull throbbing pain. His vision is blurry and it takes him a while to focus and realise he doesn't know this place.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Heath groans as he manoeuvrers himself into a sitting position.

"Here, drink this." A glass of orange juice appears in front of him. Heath accepts it gratefully, gulping it down as quickly as he can. "Easy," a voice tells him, whose voice he's not sure, but it is a good question. He removes the half empty glass from his lips and turns to see Liam Murphy by his bedside.

"Am I still dreaming?"

"You dream about me?"

"Obviously. Ya here aren't ya?"

"I'm not sure that makes sense," Murphy observes, "but I guess you have lost a lot of blood. Makes sense you're confused. You fainted earlier, I brought you here to recover."

"And here would be..."

"A nondescript motel room," Liam supplies. Heath surveys the room and it's as Murphy said, just a boring motel room, white walls, pictures of boats. Why would Murphy bring him here?

"You said I fainted?"

"Yeah, it'd have something to do with those bites I'd reckon," Murphy speculates, gesturing towards Heath's neck. Heath pulls the collar of his shirt tighter. "I thought so." _How much does he know?_ Heath had only learned about vampires when Kyle had rocked up home with a freshly turned Casey carrying on about him needing to feed and who was gonna open a vein first? Heath had stepped up because Casey was his brother and he'd do anything for him. But they were fighting a losing battle at the moment, trying to keep blood up to two vampires and keep a lid on the situation as well. Phoebe had assured them it was best to lay low, and so they were.

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that you're letting it feed from you, and that it's only a newbie and that you shouldn't." Heath gathers from Murphy's tone that he isn't a big vampire fan. "Who is it?"

"What's it to ya?" Heath won't give Case and Kyle up until he knows what Murphy wants. He's getting the feeling that this vampire thing has something to do with why the bloke's back.

"I can help you."

"How? I won't let you hurt them."

"Them?" Murphy says with interest. Fuck, Heath's in no state to have this conversation and not slip up, but he's not seeing a lot of other options. "More than one, no wonder you're such a mess."

"Ease up," Heath says indignantly, "I'm just a little run down is all." He takes another sip of the juice.

"You don't seem angry about this, you're doing it to protect someone," Murphy guesses correctly.

"Exactly, so walk away, we don't need your kinda help."

"Who are they?"

"I won't tell, so quit asking."

"Whatever," Murphy shrugs, "it won't be hard to figure out. I'll just follow you and work out which of your acquaintances only comes out at night."

"Just leave us alone. Please."

"I can't do that. Don't you realise the danger you're in? They're going to kill you."

"No, they won't do that. Turn maybe, but they won't kill me."

"It's the same thing. You may as well tell me which of your brothers it is now."

Heath shakes his head in defiance. Murphy falls silent then, studying him, mulling something over and Heath's certain he doesn't want to know what it is. He's so weak, he's having trouble thinking and can't come up with of a way to get Casey and Kyle out of this.

"Alright," Murphy says, having reached a decision. "You won't help yourself so I'm gonna solve your problem for you."

"What'd ya mean?" Heath says warily, shrinking back, knowing instinctively he's no match for whatever's about to happen. Murphy doesn't answer with words, he just stares at Heath, and then his eyes begin to change. They grow lighter, the colour bleeding out until his whole eye is an eerie pale grey, with just the small black pupil in the centre. It makes him look inhuman, and Heath realises that's because he is. "No," Heath hears himself say, "whatever it is, I don't want it." Murphy opens his mouth, making room for the fangs that are quickly filling his mouth. The monster runs a flat, pink tongue over them before he seizes Heath's arm and sinks those wicked fangs bone deep. Heath had thought he couldn't feel any worse, he was wrong.

xxx

Maddy raises her hand, seeking Mr. Maguire's attention.

"Yes Maddy?" he sighs, clearly not thrilled that she's interrupting the class.

"I don't feel well, Sir. May I be excused?"

"You can go to the sick bay."

"Thanks." Maddy gathers up her books and pens, stuffing them hurriedly in her backpack, making her get away as quick as she can. On the way out Josh gives her a questioning look which she ignores, they can talk later. She doesn't go to the sick bay, there's nothing there for what ails her. By the time she reaches the main door it's as though she's suffocating, the press of power is so intense. She bursts through the door and the fresh air helps, brings her back to herself a little. Damn it, she came here to be rid of this, and this is the second one this week, the third one this month. One, maybe even two, she could write off as isolated events, but three? Something's going on. Something she wants no part of.

She finds a quiet place to sit and gather herself. Whatever it was, it's subsiding. The bell isn't too far away, she can wait here for Josh and then they can go to the diner and hang out. Be normal kids who drink juice and spend too much time on their phones. Is it really too much to ask?

 **AN: So yeah, it happened. Murphy showed up to fight with Heath. Even though they are my H &A OTP, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna slash them up in this story, I'm trying to keep it to het relationships, but who knows? The muse will do what the muse will do... Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
